1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for sending an E-mail message to a mobile terminal, to a method and an apparatus for receiving the E-mail message, and to programs that cause a computer to execute the E-mail sending method and the E-mail reception method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The spread of mobile phones is remarkable, and mobile phones enable not only communication by voice but also E-mail transmission and reception. Therefore, E-mails are available to a large number of people. An E-mail message is exchanged via a mobile phone in the following manner. First, a sender sends an E-mail message to a recipient. The E-mail message is stored in a mailbox that has the E-mail address of the recipient and is installed in a mail server of a mobile phone service provider. The recipient is notified of storage of the E-mail message, and accesses the mailbox via a mobile phone communication network. In this manner, the E-mail message stored in the mailbox is downloaded to a mobile phone of the recipient, and the recipient can receive the E-mail message.
When the E-mail message is sent from the sender, the recipient is usually notified of the fact immediately after the transmission. However, the sender may wish the recipient to receive the E-mail message only in the case where the recipient is in a specific place. For example, in the case where a sender is to meet his/her friend, the sender wishes the friend to receive an E-mail message only in the case where the friend is at the rendezvous point.